Tell Me What Happened Last Night
by GoldenHeadphones
Summary: Matthias needs Mark to tell him what happened last night when his mind was filled with only images of him. MATTHIAS X MARKIPLIER


**Matthias x Markiplier**

 **Oooo look at me sailing unpopular ships again**

 **This is a real new approach so forgive me for any mistakes**

…...

Matthias picked up his phone, his fingers threatening to let it slip through them because they were starting to tremble. He pressed the home button and put in his code, and the home screen popped up. He clicked on the phone app and dialed Mark's number.

 _Ring…_

 _Ring…_

 _Ring…_

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end, a hint of exhaustion in the tone they were speaking at. Matthias felt a blossom of fear and excitement at the same time from the sound of their voice.

"Mark," he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking, "we need to talk about last night."

Silence took over the other end, as if Mark was struggling to find any words. Matt could've just hung up right then and there-he didn't want to have this conversation as much as his friend did, but he knew that there was nothing else he could do to repair his friendship that he didn't even know needed fixing or not.

"Uh," he stuttered, "I'm pretty busy right now so-"

" _Don't you dare hang up on me Mark._ " He said, his voice growing more stern and agitated at the man's reluctance to talk. "I'm not going to let you run away and never talk to me again." He felt his eyebrows furrow and a wave of sadness wash over him from the thought.

A sigh was heard on the other end. "Fine." He said.

Matthias raised his head and stared at the wall. " _Please_ , tell me what happened. I need to know if I hurt you." He felt his free hand clench and fall to his side, and he began shifting on his feet.

All he remembered about that night was blurry visions of bare skin, ecstatic moans and fingers scraping down his back. The only thing that was even remotely clear to him was Mark's face looking up at him, pure euphoria etched across his handsome face. He remembered the soft feel of his lips on his, and how they almost fit together like they were made for each other. Warm, feverish skin rubbing against more, their bodies mixing together in the heat. All he could remember was _Mark_.

The other's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Listen, just, believe what I tell you, okay?"

"Yeah." He answered, nodding his head even though he knew that Mark couldn't see it.

"Okay, here it goes. So remember when we went to that party? You know, the one with your friend who had just had his birthday?"

"Mmhm." He mumbled. He could vaguely remember being in the car with Mark after they had just left a few drinks on the counter at home, and oh God his face was already starting to look even better than before.

"Well, even on the car ride there you were giving me these strange looks-like the ones you would give to a person that you have a crush on." Matthias felt his cheeks begin to grow a little red from that statement, but did not interrupt.

"Whenever we got there, you started just chugging like four beers an hour and I asked you to stop and even grab a few of the bottles away, but you refused and pushed me away. For the entire night-if you weren't trying to get me away from your drink-you were pulling me close and you even-"

Matt was holding his breath at this point. Or, the air was trapped in his lungs and his heart was blocking his throat.

"kissed my forehead-n-not that I didn't like it!" He said, maybe a bit too fast, and he couldn't help but cringe and feel terrible about the way that Mark was almost reluctant to admit it.

"Please, continue." Matt said after a prolonged episode of silence.

"And, and after I felt like you had had enough-like you were stumbling and everything-I figured that I would take you home, basically because I was probably the most-sober person in that household at the time."

"So I took you home, and on the car ride there you kept touching my leg and I tried to ignore it but you kept doing it and it made me feel weird but not in a bad way and I started to let you do it and and-"

"Alright slow down Mark." He said calmly, and tried to be as gentle as possible because he could tell the other was on the verge of tears. A shaky breath was heard, and he continued.

"Then we pulled up to your driveway, you know, nothing unusual. Then whenever we got inside you-we-" Matthias couldn't hear his next words because they trailed off, and even though he strained his ears he still couldn't hear anything.

"What? I couldn't hear you, you trailed off." He said, stopping his pacing that he didn't know he started. He didn't hear Mark say anything. In fact, he would've said something if the next words that came through his phone didn't silence him immediately.

"And then you had sex with me."

"Oh NO." Matthias said, falling onto the couch and covering his face. "I raped you Mark. I _fucking raped you_." Wave after wave of regret and shame washed over him, almost driving him to hang up and go wallow in self-pity, for he just ruined his friendship.

"No no no! It's okay, it's fine!" He cried, capturing Matt's attention and caused him to bring his face out of his hand. "I, actually kinda liked it."

Matthias's face flushed, and his knees became weak with some feeling in his chest that he couldn't explain. "Mark, do you mean…"

He sighed, and he stopped for a few moments to collect himself. "Y-yes, yes I loved it. I love every mark you gave me, every kiss that you laid on my lips, and every word that you said to me. And I don't even know if you remember, but I meant every little word that _I_ said, and I can only hope that you meant the same for me."

"What did I say?" Matt asked, his face threatening to turn as red as a cherry.

"That you love me."

The world seemed to bend at that moment, and Matt didn't know where it started and ended, but he knew that Mark was somewhere in between. He knew from Mark's words and his own conscious that he _did_ mean all that, and the excitement and fear exploded in his chest. "I'm coming over."

"Wh-what?!" Mark cried, surprise clear in his voice. Matt knew he would retaliate, but he needed to see him, to see what he did and to say that all those words he said were true. "No, I'm good you d-don't have to come over!"

"No, I've made up my mind and I'm coming over. Stay put and don't lock you door." He said, ending the call even though he heard Mark trying to refuse. Slipping it into his pocket, he grabbed his keys from off the counter and headed to the door.

…

"Mark?" Matthias said, knocking on his door with gentle knocks. No one answered. Growing agitated, he applied a little more force to the taps, and he could hear the echo of his bangs on the other side of the door. He heard the muffled sound of someone shuffling around, and this only proved the fact that Mark had listened to him.

The entire car ride there, all Matt could think about was what he did to him. The fact that he liked it made his heart go on overdrive, but when he thought back to when the man said that he loved every mark he gave him, it made him realize that he was more than a little rough last night, and that he hurt him.

"Fine. If you won't open the door then I'm going to come in myself." He said to the door and anyone inside, continuing to grab ahold of the doorknob and twisting it. Opening the door, he was met with the image of Mark's apartment, and the cool air washed over him like water. He called out again, but again no one answered.

Walking in and closing the door behind him, he was beginning to grow worried as to what happened to his friend. As with everything, he began to fear the worst.

"Mark! Where are you?!" He cried into the apartment, the echoes of his voice the only thing that came back to him. He frantically ran to the kitchen to see if he was hiding behind the counter, then sprinted to his room to see if he was there, but found nothing. When he emerged from Mark's room, he was about to yell his name again when he noticed a figure balled up upright on the couch, a blanket pulled over their body and head.

Relief washed over Matthias as he walked over, happy to see that Mark was actually here. Making it to the couch, he got down on his knees and stared at the bulge that lay on the couch. "Hey Mark." He said calmly, causing the figure to pull the blanket tighter over them.

Matt sighed. "Why do you need to hide from me? It's not like I'm going to do- _that_ -again." His friend shifted under the blanket, still not letting it grow any looser around his body.

"Because, I don't want you to feel bad about what happened to me." He said, and Matt's heart almost broke in two. "I feel like the mere sight of me would give you pain. I fucking know it."

"Mark- no no no. If anything, looking at you would fill me with joy." He answered hastily, shrugging his shoulders and bringing his hands up. "In fact, the reason I wanted to come to your apartment was because I wanted to see you. So, will you please get that blanket off of you."

His friend shook his head under the blanket.

"Please?"

"No. I don't want you to be wrong about why you came."

Matt stood up slightly, and took a hold the hem of the blanket atop Mark's head, and immediately felt him tug it back. "Please," he pleaded, causing the other to stop pulling, "just let me see your face." He felt Mark let go of the cloth.

Slowly, carefully, he pulled the blanket down, exposing black, un-kept hair from under. Soon, an almost flawless forehead emerged, then all Matthias could remember was Mark's face, his eyes looking to the side as if something was there, red and puffy from crying and reluctant to meet his own. That was not the face he remembered for the entirety of their friendship.

Mark pursed his lips and brought his hand up to his face and rubbing it, pushing the blanket farther down to show that he had put on a hoodie to hide little marks that Matt could already see on his neck. "Is this what you wanted? To see me like this?" He asked, his lip starting to quiver.

"No, don't even think like that Mark." Matt replied, shocked that his friend would even think that. "I just, need to see what I did to you."

He knew that he had sent Mark over the edge when his face turned redder than before and he buried his face into one hand. Matt jumped to comfort him, leaning forward and taking him by the wrist.

"Oh my God I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" He cried, gently pulling his hand away from his face. Tears tracks were visible on his cheeks, and Mark was trying to compose himself as to not be shown as a fool for much longer.

Neither of them knew how long they sat there, nor how long it took for them to look up at each other. But all they knew is that when their lips met time seemed to slow down and personal space was nothing at the moment.

Matthias remembered the feel and taste of Mark's lips from last night, but this time he was able to appreciate them more that he was sober and not in danger of passing out. He enjoyed the feeling of his soft skin as he trailed his hands up and down his body, under his shirt. He was almost sad when they broke for air.

Mark stared at him for a moment before leaning forward and resting his head on his chest, digging his face into his shirt. Matt did not do anything to stop him, and wrapped his arms around him comfortably, pulling him closer.

They stayed like that for a long time, neither wanting to break the embrace. Matt finally spoke up after a long wait.

"Mark," he said, "remember last night when I said that I loved you?" He felt Mark nod against his chest and pull away slightly. "Well I meant it all, and anything that I do should never make you think otherwise."

The other pulled away completely, and looked up at Matt with eyes that said everything that he couldn't begin to explain. "I knew it." Their lips connected, and the world melted away.

…..

 **1:19 AM:**

 **Send help**


End file.
